Frieda
"Ahhhhh! My naturally curly hair!" -Frieda '' Frieda Rich is a minor character in the 2015 animated movie ''The Peanuts Movie. ''She is an acquaintance of Charlie Brown, and she is mostly known for her "naturally curly hair". She is voiced by Francesca Capaldi, who also voices the Little Red-Haired Girl. Snow Day Frieda first appears with the others gathering at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown flying with his kite, Frieda is seen skating with the others and is crashed in a soccer goal with Schroeder, Shermy, one boy and one girl by Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown gets tangled in the kite eating tree and Frieda is seen in the upside down picture when Lucy tells him that he is never going to fly with his kite and tells him that he is Charlie Brown and skates away. Frieda is then pulled away into Snoopy's ice skating rink behind Schoreder, much to her enjoyment of her naturally curly hair, and she is then let go by Snoopy along with the others. The "New Kid" After a talk with Charlie Brown, Frieda continues to skate with the others. She stops to run over behind the fence of the baseball field after the truck is moving in to the house. She tells the new kid will love her naturally curly hair. Frieda continues to glance on the fence until it is then knocked down by Charlie Brown, Frieda, along with the others, blame on him and then run away. School Day The next day, Frieda is in Miss Othmar's classroom waiting for the "new kid". When Frieda hears someone opening the door, it is only Charlie Brown who came in school. Frieda continues to talk with her friends until Linus' toy airplane is activated by Charlie Brown, which begins to fly all over the classroom. The plane manages to ruin Frieda's naturally curly hair, much to her surprise. After the plane is let out the window by Marcie, Frieda manages to fix her hair and sits down after Miss Othmar comes in the classroom and tells the class to go to their desks. Frieda, along with the other classmates, are told by Miss Othmar that the "new kid" is joining their class. Frieda looks as the door opens to reveal that the New kid is The Little Red-Haired Girl. Frieda hears that Schroeder said that she is pretty, and Lucy tells him that she is not "that" pretty. Frieda is then told with the others that they need to take the test, much to the classmates' disappointment. Frieda hears Schroeder's piano playing that is herd by Lucy while Linus telling Miss Othmar why the class is taking their test, but he is told to sit down on his desk as Schroeder finishes playing the piano. Frieda begins her test after she receives it and she finishes in time, but she along with her fellow classmates stare at Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty after Miss Othmar tells the classmates that they have one minute left. Frieda watches as Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty race on the front and slam their tests on Miss Othmar's desk, they tell them that they need to put their names on the top of their papers. Charlie Brown accidentally puts his hand on top of Peppermint Patty's and embarrassing him along kids which leads Charlie Brown bumps into the Little Red-Haried Girl's desk. After failing to introduce himself, Frieda watches him as he runs of the classroom. Talent Show The day's talent show arrives, and Frieda, along with Franklin, is in charge. Frieda plays with her xylophone and notices that is Charlie Brown. Frieda later appears with her xylophone playing while Charlie Brown crashes into the other kids. Post Talent Show After the talent show, Frieda is seen eating her lunch at the cafeteria while Lucy, Violet and Patty talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Winter Dance Frieda arrives at the Winter Dance, and is then seen standing on line on the Ladies' side on the room. Sally approaches to Lucy, asking her that why isn't anyone dancing. Frieda watches Sally pushing Linus to get this dance started. Frieda then joins in dancing with the others. As the dance goes on, Frieda begins watching them as the other girls participate in the dance competition, and the Little Red-Haired Girl won. Frieda also watches the Gentlemen's dance competition begins with Schroeder, Franklin, Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Along with the other kids, she is surprised and shocked that Charlie Brown is dancing. When Charlie Brown accidentally slips a spill of punch, he sets down a school sprinkler system and Frieda runs out. Written in the Cards The next school day, Frieda, along with the others are assigned a book report by Miss Othmar. Frieda watches Violet and Lucy pick Patty and Schroeder. She watches Charlie Brown to pick his partner. Frieda laughs at Charlie Brown after he daydreams about winning with the Little Red-Haired Girl. Book Report Later at lunch, Frieda, along with the kids, is shocked that Charlie Brown has a perfect score on his test. While Charlie Brown is recognized and followed by many, Frieda tells Shermy that he is a genius and bullies Charlie Brown to read her mind. After that, Violet and Patty tell her to leave him alone. And then, Frieda is seen wearing a Charlie Brown dress. While in the library, Frieda and the others tell Charlie Brown to be quiet in the library. The Assembly The next school day arrives, and Frieda, along with the others, attend the Assembly that is held for Charlie Brown. As the assembly begins, Frieda is seen sitting with the other kids and watches the Assembly begins with Franklin calls Charlie Brown on the stage, and Marcie announces everyone for Charlie Brown that was written by Miss Othmar, as a medal is given to Charlie Brown. Frieda watches as Charlie Brown to thank everyone for being a genius, Charlie Brown tells everyone to tell that is Peppermint Patty's test. Franklin tells him that he is the star of the school. The Last Day of School On the last day of school, Frieda and the others run up to Charlie Brown's house and yells out for him to hurry up. After Charlie Brown walks out of his home and greets Frieda and the other kids, Frieda looks as the school bus arrives as Sally worryingly tells that she will be old and wrinkly by the time when she finishes school, closing the bus' door, much to Frieda's shock. At school, Frieda is at the classroom window looking out and admires the fair and notices Snoopy and Woodstock after Franklin points them out on the Ferris wheel. Frieda and the others are told by Miss Othmar to sit back down at their desks, to Frieda's dissapointment. Frieda along with the kids are informed by Linus that before class ends for summer, everyone needed to finish picking their partners for the day. Frieda watches as Patty choses Pig-Pen and Lucy choses Schroeder. And finally, Charlie Brown. Frieda along with her other classmates (except Linus and the Little Red-Haired Girl), hide their books out of shame. Frieda hears a soft voice saying "I will". Frieda along with the kids in shock, the Little Red-Haired Girl stood up and raised her hand. After leaving the class room, Frieda and the other kids ran straight to the carnival. Frieda is then seen playing Jump rope with Violet and Patty as Charlie Brown runs through them. When Charlie Brown finally flies with his kite, Frieda and the other watch him with excitement. Then, the kite stops to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Frieda and the other listen in as Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl talk. As the Little Red-Haired Girl's words touch her, Frieda watches Charlie Brown giving back her pencil and leaves in the bus. Frieda and the other friends congratulate Charlie Brown from talking to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Until, Lucy shows him up to tell something, he is still full of surprises and says "Good ol' Charlie Brown". Frieda celebrates with the others and she disappeared in sight. Personality Frieda is a kind-hearted person who loves her naturally curly hair. And she is shown playing the xylophone in the talent show. She likes watching Charlie Brown dance. She loves her cat named Faron. She especially loves Charlie Brown. Appearence Frieda wears a dark pink dress and socks with saddles that are brown and white. In her dress, her bow is colored white. She also has an upturned nose. She has "naturally" curly hair which is colored gold. In winter, she wears a dark pink coat. # Gallery Image.jpg|Frieda enjoys her hair F.jpg|Frieda singing "Christmas Time is Here" Frieda watching Charlie Brown .jpg|Frieda watches Charlie Brown reading his book Frieda.jpg|Frieda looking at her ruined hair Fimage.jpg|Frieda telling Shermy that he was a genius Image4aiwmss.jpg|Frieda watching Linus talking to the teacher Fr.jpg|Frieda saying "Ooh!" Ima.jpg|Frieda dancing Quotes ''Watch the curls! Did you see that new truck moving in? Ahhhhh! My naturally curly hair! Whoa! Look at that! He said he was a genius! Can you read my mind?! Charlie Brown? Charlie Brown!